Złe Słowa
by 0-Jubiliana-0
Summary: 2p!Arthur i Alfred. Trochę psychodeli, ale bez drastycznych scen. Niefortunna znajomość z pewnym cukiernikiem przerodzić się może w coś naprawdę niebezpiecznego. Szczególnie jeśli ten konkretny cukiernik jest szalony na tyle, by posunąć się do wszystkiego, do czego jest zdolny. Oczywiście dla dobra Alfreda, bo jaki mógłby istnieć inny powód?


**Uwagi: **2p!Arthur i Alfred, psychodela, mogą być mniej przyjemne fragmenty, choć nie ma gore. Ogólnie nie mam w tym doświadczenia i boję się efektu, ale tak o to powstało kolejne opowiadania, w które się wkopałam. Trzecie.

Wciąż nie wiem, czemu na nie czyta mi odstępów między akapitami \o/

* * *

**Złe Słowa**

_Opowiadanie z dedykacją dla Ardw, mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę udało mi się zrobić to dobrze._

- To już trzy lata, prawda Alfie?

Arthur siedział wygodnie na drewnianym krześle z nogą założoną na nogę. Jego spojrzenie błąkało się po ciemnym pomieszczeniu; od szarych ścian ciągnęło chłodem. Kołysząca się niepewnie na wyrwanych kablach żarówka mrugała bladym światłem. Co jakiś czas pochłaniała ich ciemnościach – jego i siedzącego na drugim krześle młodego chłopaka, prawie dorosłego, a jednak wciąż dziecka.

_Aniołek._

- Zawsze lubiłeś słodycze, widziałem to. Choć pewnie nawet nie miałeś pojęcia, że cię zauważałem. To było zabawne – pokiwał powoli głową. – W końcu wyglądałeś na starszego, a i tak przytulałeś się do szyby jak małe dziecko. – Arthur roześmiał się do wspomnień.

Żarówka zgasła ponownie, ale mężczyzna zdawał się tego nie dostrzegać.

- Pomyślałem wtedy, że jesteś uroczy. Mały chłopiec w takim za dużym ciele – westchnął cicho. – Mój mały, słodki chłopiec.

* * *

_Na końcu małej, cichej uliczki była cukiernia. Cukiernia taka, jak wszystkie inne. Zza szklanej szyby kusiła innym, wielobarwnym światem lukru, bez, słodkich opłatków i posrebrzanych koralików, które zdobiły poustawiane na witrynie ciasta. Alfred przechodził obok niej codziennie, kierując się do szkoły. Często przystawał, przyklejając nos do szyby, podziwiając nowe wypieki. Rzadko zdarzało się, by zobaczył dwa razy ten sam tort, te same, małe babeczki, czy kruche ciasteczka. Zawsze jednak widział tego samego sprzedawcę w jasnym fartuchu, który krzątał się za ladą, obsługując klientów. Miał piegowatą, wiecznie uśmiechniętą twarz, na którą opadały niesforne kosmyki rudawych włosów. Pewnego dnia spojrzał w jego stronę i pomachał wesoło, a Alfred niewiele myśląc zrobił to samo._

_Od tego czasu zaczął odwiedzać cukiernię, która była taka, jak wszystkie inne._

_Tylko jej wiecznie uśmiechnięty właściciel wydawał się inny niż wszystkie osoby, które Alfred spotkał w życiu._

* * *

_- Więc chodzisz do szkoły? – spytał Arthur, opierając łokcie na ladzie. - Myślałem, że jesteś starszy._

_- Wszyscy tak myślą – w odpowiedzi Alfred uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Ale w rzeczywistości zostały mi jeszcze dwa lata. Zresztą… Ty wyglądasz młodo jak na właściciela cukierni – wytknął, przekrzywiając lekko głowę._

_W odpowiedzi usłyszał przyjemny, dźwięczny śmiech, który uciekł z ust rudowłosego mężczyzny._

_- Masz rację. Nigdy nie skończyłem studiów. Mogłem, ale… Nie chciałem. Zresztą, nie miałem tam miłego towarzystwa – powiedział to tonem tak lekkim, jakby mówił o przewidzianej zmianie pogody._

_Alfred podniósł na niego wzrok, w którym odbiło się zainteresowanie. _

_- Naprawdę? – spytał zaskoczony. – Wydajesz się osobą, którą wszyscy lubią – zauważył, krzyżując ręce na piersi._

_Wesoły, miły, uprzejmy. Może trochę dziwny w tych trzech cechach, ale Alfred nigdy nie powiedziałby, że można uznać to za wadę. Ludzie lubili Arthura, choć nikt nie znał go bliżej. Sam wiedział, że na ich osiedlu pojawił się przed paroma laty i dość szybko zjednał sobie mieszkańców. Choć pochodził z Anglii, jego ciepły uśmiech kontrastował z ponurym stereotypem, do jakiego przywykł młody Jones._

_Tymczasem uśmiech Arthura poszerzył się na jego słowa._

_- Oh, tak mówisz chłopcze? To bardzo miłe z twojej strony. Niestety… Nie wszyscy pochwalali moje zachowanie. Mówili, że jestem dziwny, a może myśleli, że mogą mnie wykorzystać – zaśmiał się. – Mówili złe rzeczy, ale to nic. _

_- To nic?_

_Arthur pokiwał głową._

_- Nic, nic. Znasz tą rymowankę? – Alfred poczuł na sobie spojrzenie cyjanowych oczu, które obserwowało go bacznie, domagając się odpowiedzi._

_- R-rymowankę? – uśmiechnął się niepewnie. – Jaką rymowankę?_

_- Starą, angielską. Możesz jej nie znać. Sticks and stones will break my bones… _

* * *

- _…but words will never harm me_. – Arthur roześmiał się cicho. – Ah, Al. Pamiętam to tak dobrze!

Żarówka zamigotała ponownie, na chwilę pogrążając ich w mroku. Arthur posłał jej karcące spojrzenie, jakby była nieposłusznym dzieckiem, a potem westchnął cicho, choć uśmiech cały czas nie schodził z jego twarzy.

- Chyba będę musiał ją wymienić – pokręcił głową. – Hmm… Dlaczego milczysz, Alfie? To niepodobne do ciebie. Zawsze mówiłeś tak dużo.

Arthur wstał z krzesła i podszedł do drugiego mężczyzny, który siedział nadal nieruchomo na swoim miejscu. Przez chwilę przyglądał się jego twarzy, która w świetle dogasającej żarówki miała wręcz trupioblady odcień. Choć Arthur wolał określenie „porcelanowy".

- Masz brudny policzek, Alfie – mruknął, wyciągając z kieszeni różową, koronkową chusteczkę.

Łagodnym gestem potarł policzek Alfreda. Raz, drugi, trzeci, aż wreszcie zaśmiał się ponownie.

- Ah, głupi jestem. To nie brud – przesunął palcem po czerwonej prędze zaschniętej krwi. – Niepotrzebnie się tak wierciłeś. Ah… O czym to my… - Arthur uderzył się nagle w czoło. – Oczywiście, o mówieniu! Tak, tak. Mówiłeś dużo. Czasami trochę za dużo, ale nigdy nie miałem pretensji. No może ten jeden raz. Nie powinieneś mówić takich brzydkich rzeczy. Zawsze chciałem tylko twojego dobra, a przecież wiesz co się dzieje, jak ludzie mówią złe rzeczy – urwał na moment.

Delikatnie oplótł ramionami szyję Alfreda i wtulił twarz w jego włosy. Kiedyś kosmyki jego aniołka były jasne jak słońce, obecnie przybrały ciemną, brunatną barwę.

_Ale to nie szkodzi, _pomyślał Arthur, przeczesując je prawą dłonią. _W tym kolorze też ci ładnie, Alfie._

- Nie pamiętasz? Przecież tamci chłopcy mówili ich tak dużo…

* * *

_- I jak ci smakuje? – spytał Arthur, przyglądając się z wyczekiwaniem._

_Zabrał go na zaplecze. Zanim Alfred jeszcze dostrzegł rozgrzane piece i tace z uformowanymi na nich ciasteczkami, poczuł słodki, mdlący zapach, który był tak intensywny, że na chwilę przytłumił inne zmysły. A potem Arthur sięgnął dłonią po jeden ze świeżych wypieków i podał mu, chcąc poznać jego zdanie._

_- Jest pyszne – stwierdził bez wahania. – Jak wszystko, przecież wiesz. Nie potrzebujesz mojej opinii._

_- Ale zależy mi na niej, Al. _

_Uśmiechnął się do niego. Szeroko, jak zwykle. Alfred odpowiedział tym samym. Zanim zdążył zareagować, Arthur stanął przy nim na palcach i wplótł dłoń w jego włosy, przeczesując je rodzicielskim gestem. Chłopak poczuł, jak jego policzki czerwienieją, a spojrzenie ucieka w bok. To było głupie, choć nie powiedział tego na głos._

_- Przestań! Nie jestem dzieckiem – mruknął poirytowanym tonem._

_Na moment twarz Arthura przybrała zaskoczony wyraz twarzy, a potem mężczyzna cofnął się o krok. Konsternacja ustąpiła ponownie radości, gdy zaśmiał się krótko._

_- Oczywiście, głupi ja. Jesteś dorosły – poklepał go po ramieniu. – Zacząłeś kolejny rok, a potem już tylko studia, prawda?_

_Alfred skinął głową, ponownie się rozluźniając._

_- No! Ale do tego czasu jeszcze trzeba przetrwać, nie? _

_- Na pewno dasz sobie radę._

_- Jasne, że dam. Mark i reszta też mi to powtarzają – odpowiedział wesoło, przyglądając się kilku tortom, czekającym na udekorowanie._

_Może dlatego nie zauważył, że twarz Arthura drgnęła?_

_- Mark i reszta? – powtórzył jak echo, tonem miłym jak zawsze._

_- No, moi koledzy z drużyny. Są spoko, umówiliśmy się jutro po szkole i…_

_- Więc nie przyjdziesz jutro? – Arthur przerwał mu._

_Alfred zamrugał zaskoczony, kierując na niego wzrok. Choć ton rudowłosego mężczyzny był wciąż tak słodki jak zwykle, pojawiły się w nim nuty, które chłopak słyszał po raz pierwszy. Przez chwilę stali w ciszy. Arthur wbijał w niego spojrzenie, czekając na odpowiedź. Nadal się uśmiechał, ale coś w tym uśmiechu przestało pasować. Alfred nie był tylko pewien co._

_- Nooo, tak – pokiwał powoli głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z cukiernika._

_Ten jednak nie zareagował w żaden sposób. Nie zasmucił się, nie zezłościł. Po prosto stał i patrzył z przyklejonym do twarzy uśmiechem._

_Alfred po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak nienaturalny wydaje się ten grymas. _

_A potem dostrzegł cyjanowe oczy i poczuł, że zasycha mu w gardle._

_- Ja… Chyba już pójdę, Arthur. Dzięki za wszystko i do następnego! – pomachał niezgrabnie ręką i ruszył do wyjścia. _

_Gdy znalazł się na zewnątrz odetchnął głęboko. Kątem oczu zerknął za szybę, ale jeszcze dobre kilka minut nikt nie pojawił się za drewnianą ladą._

* * *

_Podświadomie Alfred zaczął unikać cukierni. _

* * *

_To był przypadek, że tamtego dnia Arthur siedział kilka rzędów dalej. Wciśnięty w autobusowy fotel był praktycznie niewidoczny, choć jak zawsze towarzyszyła mu ta pastelowa aura. Alfred nie dostrzegł go, zajęty rozmową z przyjaciółmi. Po prawdzie, zapomniał nawet o odwiedzinach w sklepie. Zresztą, ostatnio rzadko miał na nie czas. Było tyle innych rzeczy do zrobienia. Pomoc w domu, projekt w szkole, mecz baseballu czy spotkanie z kolegami. Zawsze znajdowało się jakieś „ale", które odciągało go od małej cukierni._

_Zawsze znajdował jakiś pretekst._

_- Co się dzieje, Al? Znowu zgubiłeś się w myślach?_

_Blondyn zamrugał, a potem podniósł spojrzenie na kapitana szkolnej drużyny, który klepnął go z niedźwiedzią siłą w plecy._

_- Nie, nie. Powinienem go odwiedzić. Ostatnio ciągle nie mam czasu._

_- Kogo? Tego dziwaka z cukierni?_

_Alfred spojrzał ostro na przyjaciela, marszcząc brwi._

_- Dziwaka? Jest miły, Mark, może tylko trochę… Inny._

_- Nienormalny, to chciałeś powiedzieć? Słodki jak lukier na tych jego tortach? – Mark zaśmiał się głośno, nie zwracając uwagi na niechętne spojrzenia pasażerów, które rzucano kątem oczu. – Al, to dziwak, daj spokój. Co będziesz z nim robić? Piec ciasteczka? _

_Jego koledzy roześmiali się na te słowa. Ktoś coś powiedział, ktoś go szturchnął, ktoś rzucił kolejny żart. Alfred nie zareagował w pierwszej chwili, dopiero potem przywołał na twarz niezbyt przekonywujący uśmiech. _

_Skąd miał wiedzieć, że siedzący niedaleko Arthur zaciska dłonie na materiale swoich spodni, a przyklejony do jego twarzy uśmiech staje się odrobinę szerszy._

* * *

_Następnego dnia w szkole nie pojawił się Mark._

_Clint. Jeremy. Tim. Will. Jack._

_Każdego dnia lista rosła i każdego dnia z witryny cukierni machał do niego uśmiechnięty Arthur. _

* * *

_- Sticks and stones will break my bones…_

_Chloroform, chusteczka i nos. Bezwładne ciało. Ciężkie, ciężkie, ah jakie ciężkie. Ale to nic. Długi nóż o drewnianej rączce i wypolerowanym ostrzu, kilka gładkich cięć. Najpierw oczy, może nos, palce? U rąk? U stóp? Krzyki, przekleństwa, jęk i płacz. Więc może język? Ah, błoga cisza i tylko strach obecny w oczach. Wszystkie brzydkie, brudne i złe. Niegodne. Tylko jedne piękne, błękitne jak… Ah, nie był pewny jak co, ale dla nich było specjalne miejsce. _

_Krew, dużo krwi. Ciemnej, czerwonej, gęstej i lepkiej. Spływała na stół, brudziła nóż, tworzyła wieczne plamy na jasnych fartuszkach z falbankami. Godzina, dwie, trzy. To jak pieczenie. Tak samo brudne, tak samo długie i tak samo wesołe. Tylko mniej lukru, mniej słodyczy, ale to nic. Bez krzyków, bez wrzasków, z charkotem i zduszonymi jękami, dopóki nie uciekło z nich życie._

_Nie ocenia się ludzi po wyglądzie, to wnętrze się liczy. A oni wnętrza mieli obrzydliwe, poskręcane i oślizgłe. __Byli brzydcy, źli, niegodni._

_Niegodni Alfreda._

_- …but words will never harm me._

* * *

_- To dla twojego dobra, Alfie. _

* * *

- To było zabawne, choć dużo krzyczeli. Troszkę za dużo, więc omsknęła mi się ręka. A wtedy krzyczeli jeszcze bardziej – westchnął. – Mądrzy chłopcy wiedzą, jak należy się zachowywać. Prawda, Alfie? Hm… Choć ty też mówiłeś trochę za dużo. Musisz wiedzieć, że kiedy pracuję lubię ciszę i spokój.

Oderwał się od niego tylko po to, by okrążyć go wesołym krokiem, siadając mu na kolanach. Poczuł lodowato zimny dotyk skóry Alfreda, ale wzdrygnął się tylko raz. Potem wpatrzył się w oczy rzucające puste spojrzenie spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Błękit nastolatka zawsze wydawał się hipnotyzujący. Pasował do słonecznego złota włosów, był jak… Niebo. Tak! Arthur wiedział, że nie było to porównanie głębokie czy oryginalne, ale to nie miało znaczenia.

- Mój mały aniołek – pogładził go po włosach. – Musisz mi wybaczyć to, co ci wtedy zrobiłem. To było dla większego dobra, ale rozumiesz to prawda?

Roześmiał się, a potem wtulił się w dużą pierś, jak matka, która pewnego dnia zdaje sobie sprawę, że jej syn przerósł ją o głowę, a mimo to nadal chce go obronić przed całym światem. Odetchnął przy tym cicho, przymykając oczy.

- Oczywiście, że rozumiesz. Zawsze byłeś tym jedynym, który mnie rozumiał. Tylko tak mogłeś odkryć to wszystko. Nie ukrywam, to był twój błąd, ale… W jakiś sposób wtedy zrozumiałem, że jesteś czymś więcej Alfie.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Dlatego nie mogę cię oddać.

* * *

_Zdradliwy dźwięk dzwonka rozbrzmiał, gdy tylko Alfred otworzył drzwi. Nie było mowy o zaskoczeniu, choć Alfred zdążył usłyszeć za zapleczem głos Arthura. Rozmawiał z kimś? Blondyn wolał, żeby nie była to prawda. Chciał z nim porozmawiać, wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy, a mimo to czuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku. Dlaczego tak bardzo bał się zwykłej rozmowy? _

_Dlaczego?_

_- Alfred? – Arthur wyłonił się zza ściany, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma. _

_Wydawał się zaskoczony, ale coś w cyjanowych zwierciadłach duszy zdawało się temu przeczyć. Alfred nie potrafił powiedzieć co, ale poczuł, że robi mu się zimno. _

_Dlaczego?_

_- Alfred! – Arthur krzyknął, przypadając do niego i przytulając się do jego piersi. _

_Alfred stał sztywno._

_- Tak się cieszę, że przyszedłeś! Dawno mnie nie odwiedzałeś, bałem się, że coś się stało – westchnął cicho cukiernik, obdarzając go miękkim uśmiechem._

_- Arthur chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, widzisz…_

_- Porozmawiać? Dlaczego porozmawiać? Coś się stało Alfie? Mi możesz wszystko powiedzieć, ale chodź na zaplecze. Przygotowałem nowe ciasteczka, musisz je spróbować!_

_Zanim nastolatek zdążył zaprotestować, mężczyzna pociągnął go w stronę kuchni, nucąc pod nosem wesołą melodię. W jego pracowni jak zawsze było ciepło i słodko, co tylko drażniło zmysły. Było tu brudniej niż ostatnio, mąka zdawała się pokrywać wszystkie meble grubym puchem, a w niektórych miejscach widać było ślady lukru. Alfred poczuł ukłucie niepokoju, gdy dostrzegł wyrysowane nim chaotyczne linie na pastelowych ścianach. Gdzieniegdzie wydawało mu się, że widzi czerwone plamy, jakby nowy tynk odpadł, ukazując ich dawną barwę._

_Arthur jednak nie zwracał na nie uwagi, pochylając się nad metalową tacą. Leżały na niej rzędami małe, okrągłe ciasteczka przyozdobione tęczową posypką i małymi, czekoladowymi serduszkami. Rudowłosy mężczyzna podniósł jedną z nich i podsunął Alfredowi pod twarz._

_- Otwórz buzię._

_- Przestań! – ton Alfreda był ostry, może trochę za ostry, bo uśmiech Arthura zmalał odrobinę. – Potrafię sam jeść – wymamrotał blondyn, sięgając po jeden z wypieków._

_Przyglądał mu się przez chwilę podejrzliwie, ale wreszcie ugryzł. Zakrztusił się niemal w tym samym momencie, gdy poczuł w ustach nieprzyjemnie słodki smak. To nie była słodycz, którą przypisać mógł tortom, ciastom czy kremowym nadzieniom, jakim były wypełniane. To była mdląca słodycz, która nieprzyjemnie kojarzyła się ze smakiem czegoś zupełnie innego…_

_- Smakują ci? _

_Arthur uśmiechał się szeroko. Bardzo szeroko. _

_Alfred poczuł, że drży. Mięśnie napięły się, prowokowane strachem, które zalały go lodowatą falą. Ciastko wypadło mu z dłoni, odprowadzane pełnym wyrzutu spojrzeniem jasnych oczu Arthura. Mężczyzna pokręcił głową._

_- Nieładnie jest marnować jedzenie, Alfie – powiedział lekko, schylając się i zabierając je, nie, krusząc je w dłoni._

_- Ty… - zaczął cicho Alfred, kierując na niego spojrzenie, w którym przerażenie mieszało się ze zrozumieniem._

_To było takie… Oczywiste._

_- Ja – potwierdził spokojnie Arthur. – Ja, ja, zawsze ja i zawsze te same, niegrzeczne słowa. _

_Alfred zaczął się cofać, powoli, krok za krokiem, chwytając się niepewnie o wystającą ścianę za swoimi plecami. Serce szarpało się w piersi, jakby próbowało się z niej wyrwać, a Arthur stał. Stał przy stole patrząc na niego tak samo jak wtedy. _

_Tamtego dnia._

_- Zabiłeś ich! – wydusił z siebie wreszcie nastolatek, patrząc mu w oczy._

_Arthur skinął powoli głową, a potem… To było absurdalne. Zaczął klaskać, wesoło, w rytm nuconej pod nosem melodii. Klaskanie przerodziło się w brawa, a do ich odgłosu dołączył śmiech. _

_- Rozumiesz mnie, oh Alfie rozumiesz mnie! – krzyknął z radością, której Alfred nigdy dotąd nie słyszał w jego głosie._

_Alfred oparł się plecami o ścianę. Czuł jak zalewa go fala zimnego potu, podczas gdy wbite w tynk paznokcie zsuwają się po nim, odkrywając czerwoną farbę._

_- Jesteś walnięty, mieli rację – powiedział cicho._

_Cukiernik westchnął._

_- Przestań Alfie, zrobisz sobie krzywdę._

_- Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! Co im zrobiłeś?! Co im do zrobiłeś ty cholerny psychopato?! _

_Wyraz twarzy Arthura stężał w jednej chwili. Kąciki ust opadły i przez moment, jedną krótką chwilę wyraz twarzy mężczyzny stał się pusty jak nigdy przedtem. _

_- Mówisz złe rzeczy, Alfie – powiedział cicho._

_Ale Alfred już go nie słuchał, rzucając się biegiem w stronę wyjściowych drzwi._

_Policja, musiał zawiadomić policję! Złapał klamkę i szarpnął._

_Drzwi były zamknięte._

_- Słodcy chłopcy nie powinni mówić złych rzeczy. To zawsze boli. _

* * *

_Chloroform, chusteczka i nos._

* * *

- Ostrzegałem cię – poinformował Arthur, gładząc wierzchem dłoni rozcięty policzek Alfreda. – Powinieneś mnie posłuchać. Ale nie chciałeś, prawda? Krzyczałeś tak dużo… Przeklinałeś… Złe słowa, Alfie. Złe słowa.

Objął jego szyję. Przez moment tkwił tak w bezruchu, ciesząc się chłodną bliskością drugiej, nieruchomej osoby. Wreszcie wyprostował się jak struna i zadarł głowę do góry, patrząc w jasne oczy chłopca. Zbliżył twarz, dotknął czołem jego czoła, przymknął powieki i odetchnął cicho. Byli tak blisko jak nigdy wcześniej. Z tej odległości czuł na sobie chrapowaty i płytki oddech blondyna. Z tej odległości czuł unoszącą się i opadającą powoli pierś nastolatka. Z tej odległości mógł stwierdzić, że Alfred jeszcze żyje.

Bo Arthur nie potrafił go zabić. Nie teraz, gdy wiedział, że ten go rozumie.

Pierwszy i jedyny.

- Ale to nic Alfie, słodki aniołku – oderwał się od niego i zeskoczył na podłogę.

Sięgnął po długi, ostry kuchenny nóż, który leżał na odrapanym stole. Nucąc cicho pod nosem zaczął powoli ciąć, co raz głębiej i głębiej, aż w końcu szorstkie liny opadły na podłogę, uwalniając pobladłe ciało.

- Bo jest w tobie coś jeszcze, mój drogi chłopcze – stwierdził, odsuwając się.

Przeszedł kilka kroków, obracając się plecami w stronę siedzącego na krześle Alfreda. Otworzył usta i zaczął śpiewać piosenkę, którą pamiętał jeszcze z dzieciństwa. Wesołą i pogodną. Żarówka zamigotała ponownie. Mrok, światło, znowu mrok.

A potem dało się słyszeć trzask łamanego drewna i śpiew urwał się nagle.

* * *

_- Chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć, Al? – Arthur przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając się opartemu o ladę nastolatkowi._

_Ten spuścił wzrok, zaciskając usta w wąską linię. Nietrudno było zauważyć, że się waha. Rudowłosy cukiernik często go słuchał i robił to jak nikt inny. Nie przerywał, był cierpliwy, chłonął jak gąbka każde jego słowo, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo niektóre były zbędne. A potem odpowiadał głosem ciepłym i pełnym troski, od czasu do czasu pozwalając sobie na gesty, których Alfred nie lubił. Jak głaskanie po głowie, czy uszczypnięcie w policzek. _

_- Nie wiem, to nic szczególnego. Nie lubię o tym mówić – mruknął wreszcie._

_- Mi możesz powiedzieć. Każdy ma swoje tajemnice – pokiwał powoli głową Arthur, uśmiechając się szeroko._

_- Kiedyś… Kiedyś zrobiłem coś złego – mówiąc te słowa poczuł na sobie zainteresowany wzrok jasnych oczu, a potem usłyszał śmiech._

_- Złego? To nie brzmi jak ty, Alfie._

_- Wiem – wymamrotał. – Po prostu… W poprzedniej szkole śmiali się ze mnie, szczególnie taka dwójka i pewnego razu nie wytrzymałem. – Zazwyczaj donośny głos stawał się cichszy z każdym słowem historii, która z trudem przechodziła przez jego usta._

_Alfred nie lubił o niej pamiętać. Po prawdzie próbował o niej zapomnieć i czasami mu się udawało, ale tylko czasami, bo potem wracała. _

_- I co zrobiłeś? – spytał cicho Arthur, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku._

_Zajęty opowieścią Alfred nawet nie zauważył, że uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy, ustępując rzeczywistemu zaciekawieniu._

_- Uderzyłem ich – odparł zdawkowo. – Po prostu. Nie powinienem tego robić._

_- Nie powinieneś? Jeśli się z ciebie śmiali, miałeś do tego prawo Alfred._

_- Nie, nie miałem – zaprzeczył gwałtownie. Zbyt gwałtownie, by uciekło to uwadze drugiego mężczyzny._

_Nie miał prawa. _

* * *

_Dlatego zaczął unikać cukierni._

* * *

_- Sticks and stones will break my bones… - _nucił słabo Arthur, leżąc na czerwonej od krwi podłodze. _– …but words will never harm me._

_Uderzył raz, drugi, trzeci. Uderzał ich tak długo, że przestał liczyć, choć na początku krzyczeli, a potem już tylko płakali, zwinięciu u jego stóp._

Po jego pobladłej twarzy błąkał się uśmiech. Spróbował poruszyć dłonią. Ah, zapomniał, że już jej praktycznie nie miał. Zachciało mu się śmiać, ale głos uwiązł w gardle. Przymknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko, ignorując protest połamanych żeber.

_Raz za razem, dopóki świat nie zrobił się czerwony, dopóki nie przestali krzyczeć, dopóki nie przestali się ruszać._

- Jesteś taki jak ja Alfie – powiedział bezgłośnie, ruchem warg, których kąciki naznaczył zaschnięty szkarłat.

_Naprawdę nie miał prawa być wtedy szczęśliwym._


End file.
